


#2

by orphan_account



Series: little miscellanies [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more D/s! based on <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maltdtqLII1r6n6cmo1_1280.jpg">the top left</a>, from Idol Wrestling 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2

dongwoo has been a ball of nerves since filming started, tense and twitchy. he covers it well, but sunggyu can see it in the way he’s provoking sungjong and latching on to sungyeol and woohyun like liferafts concocted of comfortable physical intimacy.

sunggyu never knows what the answer is at times like this, because for all he talks to dongwoo, it’s never about dongwoo. it’s about the kids or the group or sunggyu’s own problems instead of why sometimes dongwoo needs space, or what to do if sunggyu can’t make that happen. sunggyu has tried, in the moment, but it never seems enough.

still, the next time dongwoo dances into range, sunggyu grabs dongwoo’s face in both hands and mutters “calm down. nothing’s wrong.” but this time dongwoo’s face doesn’t contort like he’s a cartoon character who escaped the second dimension. he stills, and sighs, and closes his eyes, and as dongwoo very gently bites his lower lip, sunggyu feels his own fingers relax, curling slightly into dongwoo’s hair and around the shape of his skull. dongwoo sighs again, and softly says “yes, leader”, but sunggyu can feel the weight of it in his stomach.

and sunggyu knows that if he leaned down and kissed dongwoo right now, same as he knows that the cameras would never stop, if he did dongwoo would press against him and whine into his mouth and look up at him from under lowered eyelids when they broke away and say, “what next, leader?”

so sunggyu doesn’t, pulls away but lets his fingers drag through the texture of dongwoo’s hair and never stops looking at him. “later,” sunggyu says, and almost chokes on it, like he’s leeched all of dongwoo’s nerves out through his skin but trapped them under his own. dongwoo smiles at him, though, and nods as he steps away, and the weight in sunggyu’s gut is one he can bear, for once.

(later sunggyu gives into temptation — in this scene, temptation is played by dongwoo’s surreptitious hand on his ass — and bites dongwoo on the ear, hard, tugging at it, then whispers “patience” and pulls away as dongwoo groans and whines and sungyeol hastily steps back.)

(later still dongwoo sucks him off and begs for more, asks sunggyu to pinch him and slap him, and never once stops smiling.)


End file.
